Twelve step programs
A twelve-step program is a set of guiding principles for recovery from addictive, compulsive, or other behavioral problems, originally developed by the fellowship of Alcoholics Anonymous (AA) for recovery from alcoholism. The Twelve Steps were initially published in the first edition of Alcoholics Anonymous ("The Big Book") in 1939; since then more than 25 million copies have been printed in many languages. This method has been adapted as the foundation of other twelve-step programs such as Narcotics Anonymous, Overeaters Anonymous, Co-Dependents Anonymous and Emotions Anonymous. As summarized by the American Psychological Association, working the Twelve Steps involves the following. * admitting that one cannot control one's addiction or compulsion (Step One); * recognizing a greater power that can give strength (Step Two and Three); * examining past errors with the help of a sponsor (experienced member) (Step Four, Five, Six and Seven); * making amends for these errors (Step Eight and Nine); * learning to live a new life with a new code of behavior (Step Ten and Eleven); * helping others that suffer from the same addictions or compulsions (Step Twelve). Overview of twelve-step programs The way of life outlined in the Twelve Steps has been adapted widely. The effects of Alcoholics Anonymous recovery within the family unit providing improved quality of life resulted in fellowships like Al-Anon; substance-dependent people who did not relate to the specifics of alcohol dependency started meeting together as Narcotics Anonymous; similar groups were formed for sufferers of cocaine addiction, crystal meth addiction and other chemical dependencies. Behavioral issues such as compulsion and/or addiction with sex, food, and gambling were found to be solved for some people with the daily application of the Twelve Steps in such fellowships as Gamblers Anonymous, Overeaters Anonymous and Sexual Compulsives Anonymous. Other groups addressing problems with certain types of behaviors include Clutterers Anonymous, Debtors Anonymous and Emotions Anonymous. Over fifty fellowships composed of millions of recovery members, all based in the same principles, are found around the world. History Alcoholics Anonymous (AA), the first twelve-step program, was founded in 1935 by Bill Wilson and Dr. Bob Smith, known to AA members as "Bill W." and "Dr. Bob", in Akron, Ohio. They established the tradition within the "anonymous" twelve-step programs of using only first names. In 1953 AA gave permission for Narcotics Anonymous to use its Steps and Traditions. As AA was growing in the 1930s and 1940s, definite guiding principles began to emerge as the Twelve Traditions. A singleness of purpose emerged as tradition five: "Each group has but one primary purpose -- to carry its message to the alcoholic who still suffers." Consequently, drug addicts who do not suffer from the specifics of alcoholism involved in AA hoping for recovery technically are not welcome in "closed" meetings for alcoholics only. The reason for such emphasis on alcoholism as the problem is to overcome denial and distraction. Thus the principles of AA have been used to form many numbers of other fellowships for those recovering from various pathologies, each of which in term emphasizes recovery from the specific malady which brought the sufferer into the fellowship. The Twelve Steps These are the original Twelve Steps as published by Alcoholics Anonymous. # We admitted we were powerless over alcohol—that our lives had become unmanageable. # Came to believe that a Power greater than ourselves could restore us to sanity. # Made a decision to turn our will and our lives over to the care of God as we understood Him. # Made a searching and fearless moral inventory of ourselves. # Admitted to God, to ourselves, and to another human being the exact nature of our wrongs. # Were entirely ready to have God remove all these defects of character. # Humbly asked Him to remove our shortcomings. # Made a list of all persons we had harmed, and became willing to make amends to them all. # Made direct amends to such people wherever possible, except when to do so would injure them or others. # Continued to take personal inventory and when we were wrong promptly admitted it. # Sought through prayer and meditation to improve our conscious contact with God as we understood Him, praying only for knowledge of His Will for us and the power to carry that out. # Having had a spiritual awakening as the result of these steps, we tried to carry this message to alcoholics, and to practice these principles in all our affairs. Other twelve-step groups have adapted these steps of AA as guiding principles for problems other than alcoholism. In some cases the steps have been altered to emphasize particular principles important to those fellowships, or to remove gender biased or specifically religious language. The Twelve Traditions The Twelve Steps are accompanied by the Twelve Traditions, twelve guidelines for group governance as developed by Alcoholics Anonymous through its early formation in order to help resolve conflicts regarding issues like publicity, religion, and finances. Most twelve-step fellowships also adopted these principles as their structural governance. In AA, the empathetic desire to save other alcoholics resulted in a radical emphasis on service to other sufferers only. Thus "the only requirement for AA membership is the desire to stop drinking." Similar membership guidelines were adopted by other fellowships. The Twelve Traditions of Alcoholics Anonymous are as follows. # Our common welfare should come first; personal recovery depends upon AA unity. # For our group purpose there is but one ultimate authority—a loving God as He may express Himself in our group conscience. Our leaders are but trusted servants; they do not govern. # The only requirement for AA membership is a desire to stop drinking. # Each group should be autonomous except in matters affecting other groups or AA as a whole. # Each group has but one primary purpose—to carry its message to the alcoholic who still suffers. # An AA group ought never endorse, finance, or lend the AA name to any related facility or outside enterprise, lest problems of money, property, and prestige divert us from our primary purpose. # Every AA group ought to be fully self-supporting, declining outside contributions. # Alcoholics Anonymous should remain forever non-professional, but our service centers may employ special workers. # AA, as such, ought never be organized; but we may create service boards or committees directly responsible to those they serve. # Alcoholics Anonymous has no opinion on outside issues; hence the AA name ought never be drawn into public controversy. # Our public relations policy is based on attraction rather than promotion; we need always maintain personal anonymity at the level of press, radio, and films. # Anonymity is the spiritual foundation of all our traditions, ever reminding us to place principles before personalities. Process Twelve-step programs symbolically represent human structure in three dimensions: physical, mental, and spiritual. The disorders and diseases the groups deal with are understood to manifest themselves in each dimension. For addicts and alcoholics the physical dimension is best described by the "allergy-like bodily reaction" resulting in the inability to stop using substances after the initial use. For groups not related to substance abuse the physical manifestation could be much more varied including, but not limited too: agoraphobia, apathy, distractibility, forgetfulness, hyperactivity, hypomania, insomnia, irritability, lack of motivation, laziness, mania, panic attacks, poor impulse control, procrastination, self-injury, suicide attempts, and stress. The illness of the spiritual dimension, in all twelve-step groups, is considered to be self-centeredness. This model is not intended to be a scientific explanation, it is only a perspective that twelve-step organizations have found useful. The process is intended to replace self-centeredness with a growing moral consciousness and a willingness for self-sacrifice and unselfish constructive action. In twelve-step groups, this is known as a spiritual awakening or religious experience. This should not be confused with abreaction, which produces dramatic, but ephemeral, changes. In twelve-step groups, "spiritual awakening" is believed to develop, most frequently, slowly over a period of time. In accordance with the First Step, twelve-step groups emphasize self-admission by members of the problem they are recovering from. It is in this spirit that members often identify themselves along with an admission of their problem, e.g. "Hi, I'm Wendy and I'm an alcoholic." Such catchphrases are now widely associated with support groups. Sponsorship }} A sponsor is a more experienced person in recovery who guides the less-experienced aspirant ("sponsee" or variously, "sponsoree") through the program. Newcomers in twelve-step programs are encouraged to secure a relationship with at least one sponsor. A vast array of publications from various fellowships emphasize that sponsorship is a "one on one" relationship of shared experiences focused on working the Twelve Steps. Sponsors and sponsees participate in activities that lead to spiritual growth. These may include practices such as literature discussion and study, meditation and writing. Completing the Twelve Steps implies being competent to sponsor to newcomers in recovery. Sponsees typically do their Fifth Step with their sponsor. The Fifth Step, as well as the Ninth Step, have been compared to confession and penitence. Many, such as Michel Foucault, noted such practices produces intrinsic modifications in the person—exonerating, redeeming and purifying them—it unburdens them of their wrongs, liberates them and promises their salvation. The personal nature of the behavioral issues that lead to seeking help in twelve-step fellowships results in a strong relationship between sponsee and sponsor. As the relationship is based on spiritual principles, it is unique and not generally characterized as "friendship." Fundamentally, the sponsor has the single purpose of helping the sponsee recover from the behavioral problem that brought the sufferer into twelve-step work, which reflexively helps the sponsor recover. Few critical studies have examined the effects of sponsorship in 12-step programs. In one study, the authors concluded: "Our investigation suggests that, for NA/AA sponsors in this study population, providing direction and support to other addicts is associated with improved success in sustained abstinence for the sponsors but does little to improve the short-term success of the persons being sponsored."Crape, BL, Latkin, CA, Laris, AS, Knowlton, AR. 2002. The effects of sponsorship in 12-step treatment of injection drug users. Drug Alcohol Depend. 1;65(3):291-301. Non-twelve-step addiction recovery groups There are a variety of approaches to recovery available that may or may not emphasize spiritual solutions. Effectiveness Evaluating the effectiveness of 12-step programs has been difficult, based on the relative paucity of well-controlled, peer-reviewed studies. The non-professional nature of most 12-step programs also limits the opportunities for effectiveness studies. In some cases, professional treatment facilities, such as those at the Palo Alto Veterans Administration Hospital in California, incorporate 12-step programs into their addictions rehabilitation programs. Although these 12-step programs are run by professional therapists and, therefore, cannot be directly compared with community-based AA or NA groups, some studies have been carried out to compare the results of these programs with other techniques. In a study of 1,774 low-income, substance-dependent men who had been enrolled in inpatient substance abuse treatment programs at ten Departments of Veteran Affairs medical centers around the United States, five of which were based on twelve-step principles, but run by professional therapists, and five used cognitive-behavioral therapy. Over 45% of the men in enrolled in the inpatient professional twelve-step programs were abstinent one year after discharge, compared to 36% of those treated by cognitive-behavioral therapy.Humphreys, Keith; Moos, Rudolf (May 2001). "Can encouraging substance abuse patients to participate in self-help groups reduce demand for health care? A quasi-experimental study". Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research 25 (5): 711-716. doi:10.1111/j.1530-0277.2001.tb02271.x. ISSN 1530-0277. PMID 11371720. Criticism : For more details on this topic, see the related sections in the following articles: Alcoholics Anonymous: Criticism and controversy, Celebrate Recovery: Criticism, Emotions Anonymous: Criticism, Gamblers Anonymous: Criticism, Narcotics Anonymous: Controversies, Overeaters Anonymous: Criticism, Self-help groups for mental health: Criticism and Sexaholics Anonymous: Criticism The criticisms of twelve-step groups are as varied as the pathologies they address. People have attended twelve-step meetings, only to find success eluded them. Their varied success rate, and the belief in a Higher Power suggested in them, are common criticisms of their universal applicability and efficacy. Confidentiality The Twelve Traditions ask members to respect each other's confidentiality, but there are no legal consequences to discourage those attending twelve-step groups from revealing information disclosed during meetings. Statutes on group therapy do not encompass those associations that lack a professional therapist or clergyman to whom confidentiality and privilege might apply. Physicians who refer patients to these groups, to avoid both civil liability and licensure problems, should alert their patients that, at any time, their statements made in working through the Twelve Steps might be disclosed. Cultural identity Twelve-step programs use thought reform techniques such as mystical manipulation of spiritual beliefs, coercion of members' contacts outside of the group, and unconditional love. From this perspective, critics of twelve-step programs warn of detrimental iatrogenic effects of twelve-step philosophy, and label the organizations as cults. Similarly, critics have said twelve-step program's focus on self-admission of having a problem increases deviant stigma and strips members of their previous cultural identity replacing it with the deviant identity. A survey of twelve-step group members, however, found they had a bicultural identity and saw twelve-step programs as a complement to their other national, ethnic, and religious cultures. See also * Addiction recovery groups * Drug rehabilitation * Group counselling * Group psychotherapy * List of twelve-step groups * Mental health services * Psychotherapeutic techniques * Rehabilitation * Self-help groups for mental health * Self help techniques * Treatment References Further reading *Aday, J. B., Jr. (1995). An analysis of codependency in adult males: A comparison of adult males from chemically dependent families with adult males from nonchemically dependent families. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Adesso, V. J. (1995). Diversity Confronts the Monolith: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (5), May, 1995. *Antze, P. (2002). Review of Codependent Forevermore: The Invention of Self in a Twelve Step Group: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 39(3) Sep 2002, 399-401. *B, E. (2005). The Story of a Bi-Cultural, Latina Addict. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Social Work Practice Press. *Baker, M. P., Sellman, J. D., & Horn, J. (2001). Developing a God/higher power scale for use with twelve step treatment programs: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 19(2) 2001, 45-61. *Beedle, D. D., & McGovern, M. P. (1998). Diagnosis and treatment of psychiatric comorbidity in alcoholics and drug addicts: Psychiatric Annals Vol 28(12) Dec 1998, 705-708. *Bissett, R. T. (2002). Processes of change: Acceptance versus 12-step in polysubstance-abusing methadone clients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bogenschutz, M. P. (2005). Specialized 12-Step Programs and 12-Step Facilitation for the Dually Diagnosed: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 41(1) Feb 2005, 7-20. *Bogenschutz, M. P. (2007). 12-step approaches for the dually diagnosed: Mechanisms of change: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 31(Suppl 3) Oct 2007, 64S-66S. *Bogenschutz, M. P., & Akin, S. J. (2000). 12-Step participation and attitudes toward 12-step meetings in dual diagnosis patients: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 18(4) 2000, 31-45. *Bogenschutz, M. P., Geppert, C. M. A., & George, J. (2006). The Role of Twelve-Step Approaches in Dual Diagnosis Treatment and Recovery: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 15(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 50-60. *Borman, P. D., & Dixon, D. N. (1998). Spirituality and the 12 steps of substance abuse recovery: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 26(3) Fal 1998, 287-291. *Brende, J. O. (1998). Coping with floods: Assessment, intervention, and recovery processes for survivors and helpers: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 28(2) Sum 1998, 107-139. *Brennan, P. I. (1998). Cognitive behavioral program vs. twelve-step program: Comparative effectiveness of two outpatient drug/alcohol treatment models. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Brooks, A. J., & Penn, P. E. (2003). Comparing treatments for dual diagnosis: Twelve-step and Self-Management and Recovery Training: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 29(2) 2003, 359-383. *Brown, A. E., Pavlik, V. N., Shegog, R., Whitney, S. N., Friedman, L. C., Romero, C., et al. (2007). Association of spirituality and sobriety during a behavioral spirituality intervention for twelve step (TS) recovery: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 33(4) 2007, 611-617. *Brown, T. G., Seraganian, P., Tremblay, J., & Annis, H. (2002). Process and outcome changes with relapse prevention versus 12-Step aftercare programs for substance abusers: Addiction Vol 97(6) Jun 2002, 677-689. *Buddie, A. M. (2004). Alternatives to Twelve-Step Programs: Journal of Forensic Psychology Practice Vol 4(3) 2004, 61-70. *Busby, P. L. (2001). Dimensions of addictive experience and 12-step program participation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Caison, W. B. (1997). Alcohol and drug treatment telephone follow-up using twelve step group member volunteers: Effects on a.a. and n.a. affiliation self-efficacy and behaviors among callers and call recipients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Campbell, F., & Lester, D. (1999). The impact of gambling opportunities on compulsive gambling: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 139(1) Feb 1999, 126-127. *Caputi, M. (2002). Life on life's terms: Quietism and the misuse of psychoanalysis: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 7(2) Fal 2002, 241-250. *Carol, G. (2000). A comparision of cocaine craving, social support and Narcotics Anonymous involvement between schizophrenics and nonschizophrenics. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Carrico, A. W., Gifford, E. V., & Moos, R. H. (2007). Spirituality/religiosity promotes acceptance-based responding and 12-step involvement: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 89(1) Jun 2007, 66-73. *Carroll, K. M., Nich, C., Ball, S. A., McCance, E., & Rounsavile, B. J. (1998). Treatment of cocaine and alcohol dependence with psychotherapy and disulfiram: Addiction Vol 93(5) May 1998, 713-727. *Chappel, J. (1997). Alcoholics Anonymous and Narcotics Anonymous in clinical practice. New York, NY: Wiley-Liss. *Chappel, J. N., & DuPont, R. L. (1999). Twelve-step and mutual-help programs for addictive disorders: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 22(2) Jun 1999, 425-446. *Chatlos, J. C., & Estroff, T. W. (2001). Adolescent psychiatry and 12-step treatment. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Cisler, R., Holder, H. D., Longabaugh, R., Stout, R. L., & Zweben, A. (1998). Actual and estimated replication costs for alcohol treatment modalities: Case study from Project MATCH: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 59(5) Sep 1998, 503-512. *Cnockaert, J. A. (1994). A comparison of residential treatment for chemical dependence clients: Relapse prevention didactics and 12-step lectures. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Colby, T. (2001). Repairing the injured maternal archetype through the twelve-step community of overeaters anonymous: A model for women healing from compulsive overeating. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Coleman, P. (2005). Privilege and Confidentiality in 12-Step Self-Help Programs: Believing the Promises Could Be Hazardous to an Addict's Freedom: Journal of Legal Medicine Vol 26(4) Dec 2005, 435-474. *Craig, T. J., Krishna, G., & Poniarski, R. (1997). Predictors of successful vs. unsuccessful outcome of a 12-step inpatient alcohol rehabilitation program: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 6(3) Sum 1997, 232-236. *Crape, B. L., Latkin, C. A., Laris, A. S., & Knowlton, A. R. (2002). The effects of sponsorship in 12-step treatment of injection drug users: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 65(3) Feb 2002, 291-301. *Crits-Christoph, P., Gibbons, M. B. C., Barber, J. P., Gallop, R., Beck, A. T., Mercer, D., et al. (2003). Mediators of outcome of psychosocial treatments for cocaine dependence: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 71(5) Oct 2003, 918-925. *Cunningham, J. A. (2005). Little Use of Treatment Among Problem Gamblers: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(8) Aug 2005, 1024-1025. *Day, E., Gaston, R. L., Furlong, E., Murali, V., & Copello, A. (2005). United Kingdom substance misuse treatment workers' attitudes toward 12-step self-help groups: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 29(4) Dec 2005, 321-327. *Denzin, N. K. (1999). Cybertalk and the method of instances. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Dermatis, H., Guschwan, M. T., Galanter, M., & Bunt, G. (2004). Orientation Toward Spirituality and Self-Help Approaches in the Therapeutic Community: Journal of Addictive Diseases Vol 23(1) 2004, 39-54. *Deskovitz, M., Key, D. E., Hill, E. M., & Franklin, J. T. (2004). A Long-Term Family-Oriented Treatment for Adolescents with Substance-Related Disorders: An Outcome Study: Child & Adolescent Social Work Journal Vol 21(3) Jun 2004, 265-284. *DiStefano, G., & Hohman, M. (2007). The paradigm developmental model of treatment: A framework for treating DUI multiple offenders: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 25(3) 2007, 133-147. *Donovan, D. M., & Wells, E. A. (2007). 'Tweaking 12-Step': The potential role of 12-Step self-help group involvement in methamphetamine recovery: Addiction Vol 102(Suppl 1) Apr 2007, 121-129. *DuPont, R. L. (1996). Overcoming adolescent addiction: Working with families and the role of 12-step programs. New York, NY: Hatherleigh Press. *Emrick, C. D., & Tonigan, J. S. (2004). Alcoholics Anonymous and Other 12-Step Groups. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Faberman, J., & Geller, J. L. (2005). My Name is Bill: Bill Wilson--His life and the Creation of Alcoholics Anonymous: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(1) Jan 2005, 117. *Fenton, L. R., Cecero, J. J., Nich, C., Frankforter, T. L., & Carroll, K. M. (2001). Perspective is everything: The predictive validity working alliance instruments: Journal of Psychotherapy Practice & Research Vol 10(4) Fal 2001, 262-268. *Ferentzy, P., Skinner, W., & Antze, P. (2006). Recovery in Gamblers Anonymous: Journal of Gambling Issues No 17 Aug 2006, No Pagination Specified. *Finley, J. R. (2004). Integrating the 12 steps into addiction therapy: A resource collection and guide for promoting recovery. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Finn, J. (1996). Computer-based self-help groups: On-line recovery for addictions: Computers in Human Services Vol 13(1) 1996, 21-41. *Finney, J. W., Moos, R. H., & Humphreys, K. (1999). A comparative evaluation of substance abuse treatment: II. Linking proximal outcomes of 12-step and cognitive-behavioral treatment to substance use outcomes: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 23(3) Mar 1999, 537-544. *Finney, J. W., Noyes, C. A., Coutts, A. I., & Moos, R. H. (1998). Evaluating substance abuse treatment process models: I. Changes on proximal outcome variables during 12-step and cognitive-behavioral treatment: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 59(4) Jul 1998, 371-380. *Fiorentine, R. (1999). After drug treatment: Are 12-step programs effective in maintaining abstinence? : American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 25(1) 1999, 93-116. *Fiorentine, R., & Hillhouse, M. P. (2000). Drug treatment and 12-step program participation: The additive effects of integrated recovery activities: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 18(1) Jan 2000, 65-74. *Fiorentine, R., & Hillhouse, M. P. (2000). Exploring the additive effects of drug misuse treatment and Twelve-Step involvement: Does Twelve-Step ideology matter? : Substance Use & Misuse Vol 35(3) Feb 2000, 367-397. *Fiorentine, R., & Hillhouse, M. P. (2003). Why extensive participation in treatment and twelve-step programs is associated with the cessation of addictive behaviors: An application of the Addicted-Self Model of recovery: Journal of Addictive Diseases Vol 22(1) 2003, 35-55. *Flynn, A. M., Alvarez, J., Jason, L. A., Olson, B. D., Ferrari, J. R., & Davis, M. I. (2006). African american oxford house residents: Sources of abstinent social networks: Journal of Prevention & Intervention in the Community Vol 31(1-2) 2006, 111-119. *Freimuth, M. (1996). Psychotherapists' beliefs about the benefits of 12-step groups: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 14(3) 1996, 95-102. *Freimuth, M. (2000). Integrating group psychotherapy and 12-step work: A collaborative approach: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 50(3) Jul 2000, 297-314. *Friedman-Gell, L. (2007). Narcotics anonymous: Promotion of change and growth in spiritual health, quality of life, and attachment dimensions of avoidance and anxiety in relation to program involvement and time clean. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fuller, R. K., & Allen, J. P. (2000). Patient-to-treatment matching. Boca Raton, FL: CRC Press. *Galanter, M. (2005). Review of My Name Is Bill: Bill Wilson--His Life and the Creation of Alcoholics Anonymous: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 162(5) May 2005, 1037-1038. *Galanter, M. (2006). Spirituality and Addiction: A Research and Clinical Perspective: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 15(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 286-292. *Galanter, M., Dermatis, H., Mansky, P., McIntyre, J., & Perez-Fuentes, G. (2007). Substance-abusing physicians: Monitoring and twelve-step-based treatment: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 16(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 117-123. *Gee, R. L., & Haberstroh, S. (2007). Considerations and recommendations for addressing repeat DUI offenders: An appraisal of White and Gasperin and DiStefano and Hohman (ATQ, 253, 2007): Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 25(3) 2007, 149-155. *Getty, H. A., Watson, J., & Frisch, G. R. (2000). A comparison of depression and styles of coping in male and female GA members and controls: Journal of Gambling Studies Vol 16(4) Win 2000, 377-391. *Giffen, D. L. (1997). Lifestyle change and intreatment outcome in a national sample of outpatient substance abuse clients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gilman, S. M., Galanter, M., & Dermatis, H. (2001). Methadone Anonymous: A 12-step program for methadone maintained heroin addicts: Substance Abuse Vol 22(4) Dec 2001, 247-256. *Gleason, D. R. (1996). The effects of guided imagery and twelve-step programs on depression and anxiety in substance abuse clients. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gossop, M., Stewart, D., & Marsden, J. (2008). Attendance at Narcotics Anonymous and Alcoholics Anonymous meetings, frequency of attendance and substance use outcomes after residential treatment for drug dependence: A 5-year follow-up study: Addiction Vol 103(1) Jan 2008, 119-125. *Goubert, D., McKay, J. R., Burke, M., & McLellan, A. T. (1996). Treatment program progress: Reliability and predictive validity of the Treatment Program Progress Rating Scale: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 5(2) Spr 1996, 174-180. *Green, L. L., FuIiilove, M. T., & Fullilove, R. E. (2005). Remembering the Lizard: Reconstructing Sexuality in the Rooms of Narcotics Anonymous: Journal of Sex Research Vol 42(1) Feb 2005, 28-34. *Green, L. L., Fullilove, M. T., & Fullilove, R. E. (1998). Stories of spiritual awakening: The nature of spirituality in recovery: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 15(4) Jul-Aug 1998, 325-331. *Gullickson, T. (1995). Review of Treating Addicted Survivors of Trauma: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (10), Oct, 1995. *Hansen, E. H. (2001). Powerlessness and empowerment: An exploratory multiple-case study on the process of 12-step recovery among women addicted to crack cocaine. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harris, J., Best, D., Gossop, M., Marshall, J., Man, L.-H., Manning, V., et al. (2003). Prior alcoholics anonymous (AA) affiliation and the acceptability of the twelve steps to patients entering UK statutory addiction treatment: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 64(2) Mar 2003, 257-261. *Hart, K. E. (1999). A spiritual interpretation of the 12-steps of Alcoholics Anonymous: From resentment to forgiveness to love: Journal of Ministry in Addiction & Recovery Vol 6(2) 1999, 25-39. *Hayes, S. C., Wilson, K. G., Gifford, E. V., Bissett, R., Piasecki, M., Batten, S. V., et al. (2004). A Preliminary Trial of Twelve-Step Facilitation and Acceptance and Commitment Therapy With Polysubstance-Abusing Methadone-Maintained Opiate Addicts: Behavior Therapy Vol 35(4) Fal 2004, 667-688. *Holleran, L. K., & MacMaster, S. A. (2005). Applying a Cultural Competency Framework to Twelve Step Programs: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 23(4) 2005, 107-120. *Hopson, R. E. (1996). The 12-step program. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hudak, R. M. I. (1997). Keep comin' back: Organizational culture and conversion in the adult children of alcoholics movement. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Humphreys, K. (1997). Self-help/mutual aid organizations: The view from Mars: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 32(14) Dec 1997, 2105-2109. *Humphreys, K. (2003). Alcoholics Anonymous and 12-step alcoholism treatment programs. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Humphreys, K. (2006). The trials of Alcoholics Anonymous: Addiction Vol 101(5) May 2006, 617-618. *Humphreys, K., & Moos, R. (2001). Can encouraging substance abuse patients to participate in self-help groups reduce demand for health care? A quasi-experimental study: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 25(5) May 2001, 711-716. *Humphreys, K., & Noke, J. M. (1997). The influence of posttreatment mutual help group participation on the friendship networks of substance abuse patients: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 25(1) Feb 1997, 1-16. *Irvine, L. (1997). Romancing the self: Codependency and the American quest for fulfillment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Irvine, L. (1999). Codependent forevermore: The invention of self in a Twelve Step group. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Irvine, L., & Klocke, B. (2001). Redefining men: Alternative masculinities in a twelve-step program: Men and Masculinities Vol 4(1) Jul 2001, 27-48. *Jacinto, G. (2005). Review of Exploring the spiritual experience in the 12-step program of alcoholics anonymous: spiritus contra spiritum: Journal of Workplace Behavioral Health Vol 21(2) 2005, 99-104. *Jaffe, S. L. (1996). Preventing relapse: Guidelines for the psychiatrist: Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 5(1) Jan 1996, 213-220. *Jerrell, J. M., & Wilson, J. L. (1997). Ethnic differences in the treatment of dual mental and substance disorders: A preliminary analysis: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 14(2) Mar-Apr 1997, 133-140. *Johnson, C. L., & Taylor, C. (1996). Working with difficult-to-treat eating disorders using an integration of twelve-step and traditional psychotherapies: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 19(4) Dec 1996, 829-841. *Johnson, D. G. (1995). A Twelve Step model for the treatment of traumatized families. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Johnson, J. (1996). Addiction and recovery for individuals and society. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Johnson, J. E., Finney, J. W., & Moos, R. H. (2006). End-of-treatment outcomes in cognitive-behavioral treatment and 12-step substance use treatment programs: Do they differ and do they predict 1-year outcomes? : Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 31(1) Jul 2006, 41-50. *Jordan, L. C. (1998). The effects of psychiatric symptomatology on involvement and benefit from self-help in a dually diagnosed sample. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jordan, L. C., Davidson, W. S., Herman, S. E., & BootsMiller, B. J. (2002). Involvement in 12-step programs among persons with dual diagnoses: Psychiatric Services Vol 53(7) Jul 2002, 894-896. *Kahler, C. W., Kelly, J. F., Strong, D. R., Stuart, G. L., & Brown, R. A. (2006). Development and Initial Validation of a 12-Step Participation Expectancies Questionnaire: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 67(4) Jul 2006, 538-542. *Kahler, C. W., Read, J. P., Ramsey, S. E., Stuart, G. L., McCrady, B. S., & Brown, R. A. (2004). Motivational Enhancement for 12-Step Involvement Among Patients Undergoing Alcohol Detoxification: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 72(4) Aug 2004, 736-741. *Kassel, J. D., & Jackson, S. I. (2001). Twelve-step-based interventions for adolescents. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Pergamon/Elsevier Science Inc. *Keene, J. (2000). The limits of therapeutic models of substance misuse for policy and practice: A qualitative study of two agencies: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 11(5) Sep 2000, 337-349. *Kelly, J. F. (2001). Do adolescents affiliate with 12-step groups? a multivariate process model of effects. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kelly, J. F., McKellar, J. D., & Moos, R. (2003). Major depression in patients with substance use disorders: Relationship to 12-Step self-help involvement and substance use outcomes: Addiction Vol 98(4) Apr 2003, 499-508. *Kelly, J. F., & Moos, R. (2003). Dropout from 12-step self-help groups: Prevalence, predictors, and counteracting treatment influences: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 24(3) Apr 2003, 241-250. *Kelly, J. F., & Myers, M. G. (2007). Adolescents' participation in Alcoholics Anonymous and Narcotics Anonymous: Review, implications and future directions: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 39(3) Sep 2007, 259-269. *Kelly, J. F., Myers, M. G., & Brown, S. A. (2000). A multivariate process model of adolescent 12-step attendance and substance use outcome following inpatient treatment: Psychology of Addictive Behaviors Vol 14(4) Dec 2000, 376-389. *Kelly, J. F., Myers, M. G., & Brown, S. A. (2002). Do adolescents affiliate with 12-step groups?: A multivariate process model of effects: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 63(3) May 2002, 293-304. *Kelly, J. F., Myers, M. G., & Brown, S. A. (2005). The effects of age composition of 12-step groups on adolescent 12-step participation and substance use outcome: Journal of Child & Adolescent Substance Abuse Vol 15(1) 2005, 63-72. *Kingree, J. B. (2001). Predictors of 12-step group preference among low-income treatment participants with alcohol problems: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 19(1) 2001, 57-66. *Kingree, J. B. (2005). Twelve-Step Subculture and Cultural Competency Among Clinicians: A Response to Holleran and MacMaster: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 23(4) 2005, 121-125. *Kingree, J. B., & Thompson, M. (2000). Twelve-step groups, attributions of blame for personal sadness, psychological well-being, and the moderating role of gender: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 30(3) Mar 2000, 499-517. *Kirby, K. C., Marlowe, D. B., Festinger, D. S., Garvey, K. A., & LaMonaca, V. (1999). Community reinforcement training for family and significant others of drug abusers: A unilateral intervention to increase treatment entry of drug users: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 56(1) Aug 1999, 85-96. *Kreuger, R. B., & Kaplan, M. S. (2002). Treatment resources for the paraphilic and hypersexual disorders: Journal of Psychiatric Practice Vol 8(1) Jan 2002, 59. *Kronick, D. M. (1998). Development of an art therapy program to be used in conjunction with Overeaters Anonymous and other twelve step programs. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Krueger, R. B., & Kaplan, M. S. (2005). Book Review: Clinical Management of Sex Addiction: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 31(5) Oct-Dec 2005, 448-450. *Kurtz, L. F., & Fisher, M. (2003). Participation in community life by AA and NA members: Contemporary Drug Problems Vol 30(4) Win 2003, 875-904. *Kurtz, L. F., & Fisher, M. (2003). Twelve-step recovery and community service: Health & Social Work Vol 28(2) May 2003, 137-145. *Laaser, M. R. (1996). Recovery for couples: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 3(2) 1996, 97-109. *Laney, G., Rogers, G. E., & Phaison, R. (2002). Healing an addiction through a twelve step program ending in faith. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Larkin, M., & Griffiths, M. D. (2002). Experiences of addiction and recovery: The case for subjective accounts: Addiction Research & Theory Vol 10(3) Jun 2002, 281-312. *Laudet, A. B. (2003). Attitudes and beliefs about 12-step groups among addiction treatment clients and clinicians: Toward identifying obstacles to participation: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 38(14) Dec 2003, 2017-2047. *Laudet, A. B. (2007). Attitudes and beliefs about 12-step groups among addiction treatment clients and clinicians: Identifying obstacles to participation. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Laudet, A. B., Cleland, C. M., Magura, S., Vogel, H. S., & Knight, E. L. (2004). Social Support Mediates the Effects of Dual-Focus Mutual Aid Groups on Abstinence from Substance Use: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 34(3-4) Dec 2004, 175-185. *Laudet, A. B., Magura, S., Cleland, C. M., Vogel, H. S., & Knight, E. L. (2003). Predictors of retention in dual-focus self-help groups: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 39(4) Aug 2003, 281-297. *Laudet, A. B., Magura, S., Cleland, C. M., Vogel, H. S., Knight, E. L., & Rosenblum, A. (2004). The Effect of 12-Step Based Fellowship Participation on Abstinence Among Dually Diagnosed Persons: A Two-Year Longitudinal Study: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 36(2) Jun 2004, 207-216. *Laudet, A. B., Magura, S., Vogel, H. S., & Knight, E. L. (2003). Participation in 12-step-based fellowships among dually-diagnosed persons: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 21(2) 2003, 19-39. *Laudet, A. B., & White, W. L. (2005). An Exploratory Investigation of the Association Between Clinicians' Attitudes Toward Twelve-Step Groups and Referral Rates: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 23(1) 2005, 31-45. *Leiro Perez, C. A. (1996). Marriage and family therapists' attitudes, intentions and referral behavior towards twelve-step self-help groups. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Levine, B. G., & Nebelkopf, E. (1998). A Russian-American approach to the treatment of alcoholism in Russia: Preliminary results: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 30(1) Jan-Mar 1998, 25-32. *Lewis, J. R., Boyle, D. P., Lewis, L. S., & Evans, M. (2000). Reducing AIDS and substance abuse risk factors among homeless, HIV-infected, drug-using persons: Research on Social Work Practice Vol 10(1) Jan 2000, 15-33. *Lewis, T. F., II. (2004). Walking Down the Twelve Steps with Crystal Meth: Journal of Social Work Practice in the Addictions Vol 4(4) 2004, 127-130. *Lichtenstein, E. (1999). Nicotine Anonymous: Community resource and research implications: Psychology of Addictive Behaviors Vol 13(1) Mar 1999, 60-68. *Lile, B. (2003). Twelve step programs: An update: Addictive Disorders & Their Treatment Vol 2(1) 2003, 19-24. *Lile, B. (2003). Twelve step programs: Author's Reply: Addictive Disorders & Their Treatment Vol 2(4) 2003, 160. *Linehan, M. M., Dimeff, L. A., Reynolds, S. K., Comtois, K. A., Welch, S. S., Heagerty, P., et al. (2002). Dialectal behavior therapy versus comprehensive validation therapy plus 12-step for the treatment of opioid dependent women meeting criteria for borderline personality disorder: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 67(1) Jun 2002, 13-26. *Longabaugh, R., Wirtz, P. W., Zweben, A., & Stout, R. L. (1998). Network support for drinking, Alcoholics Anonymous and long-term matching effects: Addiction Vol 93(9) Sep 1998, 1313-1333. *Lui, S. (2007). Review of Substance use disorders. A practical guide (Second edition): Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 22(2) Mar 2007, 108. *Mac Dougall, J. (2002). The addicted patient. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *MacGowan, R. J., Swanson, N. M., Brackbill, R. M., Rugg, D. L., & et al. (1996). Retention in methadone maintenance treatment programs, Connecticut and Massachusetts, 1990-1993: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 28(3) Jul-Sep 1996, 259-265. *Mack, A. H., & Frances, R. J. (2003). Treatment of alcohol use disorders in adolescents: Journal of Psychiatric Practice Vol 9(3) May 2003, 195-208. *Magura, S. (2007). The relationship between substance user treatment and 12-step fellowships: Current knowledge and research questions: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 42(2-3) 2007, 343-360. *Magura, S., Knight, E. L., Vogel, H. S., Mahmood, D., Laudet, A. B., & Rosenblum, A. (2003). Mediators of effectiveness in dual-focus self-help groups: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 29(2) 2003, 301-322. *Magura, S., Laudet, A. B., Mahmood, D., Rosenblum, A., & Knight, E. (2002). Adherence to medication regimens and participation in dual-focus self-help groups: Psychiatric Services Vol 53(3) Mar 2002, 310-316. *Magura, S., Laudet, A. B., Mahmood, D., Rosenblum, A., Vogel, H. S., & Knight, E. L. (2003). Role of self-help processes in achieving abstinence among dually diagnosed persons: Addictive Behaviors Vol 28(3) Apr 2003, 399-413. *Mankowski, E. S., Humphreys, K., & Moos, R. H. (2001). Individual and contextual predictors of involvement in twelve-step self-help groups after substance abuse treatment: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 29(4) Aug 2001, 537-563. *Marion, D. E. (1999). The use of evaluative stopping rules in information requirements determination: An empirical investigation of systems analyst behavior. (stopping rules). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Mason, D. A. (1999). The psychological and spiritual principles of the Twelve Steps of Alcoholics Anonymous. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Matheson, J. L. (2007). Using metaphors to explore the experiences of powerlessness among women in twelve-step substance abuse recovery. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Maude-Griffin, P. M., Hohenstein, J. M., Humfleet, G. L., Reilly, P. M., Tusel, D. J., & Hall, S. M. (1998). Superior efficacy of cognitive-behavioral therapy for urban crack cocaine abusers: Main and matching effects: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 66(5) Oct 1998, 832-837. *McAleavey, K. M. (2000). Treatment outcomes among persons with anorexia, bulimia, and eating disorders not otherwise specified. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McAuliffe, J. D., Jr. (1996). Inordinate mood-altering behavior as symptomatic of spiritual disorder: The Twelve Steps of Alcoholics Anonymous in light of the establishment of formative spirituality. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Melnick, G., Wexler, H. K., Chaple, M., & Banks, S. (2006). The contribution of consensus within staff and client groups as well as concordance between staff and clients to treatment engagement: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 31(3) Oct 2006, 277-285. *Mengis, M., Maude-Griffin, P. M., Delucchi, K., & Hall, S. M. (2002). Alcohol use affects the outcome of treatment for cocaine abuse: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 11(3) Sum 2002, 219-227. *Meyers, R. J., Apodaca, T. R., Flicker, S. M., & Slesnick, N. (2002). Evidence-based approaches for the treatment of substance abusers by involving family members: The Family Journal Vol 10(3) Jul 2002, 281-288. *Miller, M. M. (2003). Twelve Step Programs: An Update: Addictive Disorders & Their Treatment Vol 2(4) 2003, 157-160. *Minnick, A. M. (1997). Twelve step programs: A contemporary American quest for meaning and spiritual renewal. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Mitchell-Norberg, J., Warren, C. A. B., & Zale, S. L. (1995). Gender and CoDependents Anonymous. Us: Elsevier Science/JAI Press. *Moos, R. H., & Moos, B. S. (2004). Help-seeking careers: Connections between participation in professional treatment and Alcoholics Anonymous: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 26(3) Apr 2004, 167-173. *Moos, R. H., Moos, B. S., & Andrassy, J. M. (1999). Outcomes of four treatment approaches in community residential programs for patients with substance use disorders: Psychiatric Services Vol 50(12) Dec 1999, 1577-1583. *Morgenstern, J., & Bates, M. E. (1999). Effects of executive function impairment on change processes and substance use outcomes in 12-step treatment: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 60(6) Nov 1999, 846-855. *Morgenstern, J., Bux, D., Labouvie, E., Blanchard, K. A., & Morgan, T. J. (2002). Examining mechanisms of action in 12-step treatment: The role of 12-step cognitions: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 63(6) Nov 2002, 665-672. *Morgenstern, J., Kahler, C. W., Frey, R. M., & Labouvie, E. (1996). Modeling therapeutic response to 12-step treatment: Optimal responders, nonresponders, and partial responders: Journal of Substance Abuse Vol 8(1) 1996, 45-59. *Nanoff, P. D. (2007). Rising from the dead: Stories of women's spiritual journeys to sobriety. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Pastoral Press. *No authorship, i. (2005). Review of Codependent Forevermore: The Invention of Self in a Twelve Step Group: Adolescence Vol 40(159) Fal 2005, 684. *Nosa Okundaye, J., Smith, P., & Lawrence-Webb, C. (2001). Incorporating spirituality and the strengths perspective into social practice with addicted individuals: Journal of Social Work Practice in the Addictions Vol 1(1) 2001, 65-82. *Nowinski, J. (2002). Twelve-step facilitation therapy for alcohol problems. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Nowinski, J. (2003). Facilitating 12-step recovery from substance abuse and addiction. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Nowinski, J., & Baker, S. (1992). The twelve-step facilitation handbook: A systematic approach to early recovery from alcoholism and addiction. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Nunez, J. (2003). Outpatient treatment of the sexually compulsive ephebophile: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 10(1) Jan 2003, 23-51. *O'Hare-Lavin, M. E. (2000). Finding a "lower, deeper power" for women in recovery: Counseling and Values Vol 44(3) Apr 2000, 198-212. *Ouimette, P., Humphreys, K., Moos, R. H., Finney, J. W., Cronkite, R., & Federman, B. (2001). Self-help group participation among substance use disorder patients with posttraumatic stress disorder: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 20(1) Jan 2001, 25-32. *Ouimette, P. C., Finney, J. W., Gima, K., & Moos, R. H. (1999). A comparative evaluation of substance abuse treatment III. Examining mechanisms underlying patient-treatment matching hypotheses for 12-step and cognitive-behavioral treatments for substance abuse: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 23(3) Mar 1999, 545-551. *Ouimette, P. C., Finney, J. W., & Moos, R. H. (1997). Twelve-step and cognitive-behavioral treatment for substance abuse: A comparison of treatment effectiveness: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 65(2) Apr 1997, 230-240. *Ouimette, P. C., Moos, R. H., & Finney, J. W. (1998). Influence of outpatient treatment and 12-step group involvement on one-year substance abuse treatment outcomes: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 59(5) Sep 1998, 513-522. *Parker, J., & Guest, D. (2003). Individualized sexual addiction treatment: A developmental perspective: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 10(1) Jan 2003, 13-22. *Parker, J., & Guest, D. L. (1999). The clinician's guide to 12-step programs: How, when, and why to refer a client. Westport, CT: Auburn House/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Peele, S., Bufe, C., & Brodsky, A. (2000). Resisting 12-step coercion: How to fight forced participation in AA, NA, or 12-step treatment. Tucson, AZ: See Sharp Press. *Penn, P. E., & Brooks, A. J. (2000). Five years, twelve steps, and REBT in the treatment of dual diagnosis: Journal of Rational-Emotive & Cognitive Behavior Therapy Vol 18(4) Win 2000, 197-208. *Petry, N. M. (2002). Psychosocial treatments for pathological gambling: Current status and future directions: Psychiatric Annals Vol 32(3) Mar 2002, 192-196. *Petry, N. M. (2003). Patterns and correlates of gamblers anonymous attendance in pathological seeking professional treatment: Addictive Behaviors Vol 28(6) Aug 2003, 1049-1062. *Petry, N. M. (2005). Gamblers Anonymous and Cognitive-Behavioral Therapies for Pathological Gamblers: Journal of Gambling Studies Vol 21(1) Spr 2005, 27-33. *Petry, N. M. (2005). Recovery without professional interventions. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Petry, N. M., Litt, M. D., Kadden, R., & Ledgerwood, D. M. (2007). Do coping skills mediate the relationship between cognitive-behavioral therapy and reductions in gambling in pathological gamblers? : Addiction Vol 102(8) Aug 2007, 1280-1291. *Pita, D. D. (2004). Addictions counseling: A practical and comprehensive guide to counseling people with addictions (rev. & updated ed.). New York, NY: Crossroad Publishing Co. *Polcin, D. L. (2000). Professional counseling versus specialized programs for alcohol and drug abuse treatment: Journal of Addictions & Offender Counseling Vol 21(1) Oct 2000, 2-11. *Pugh, C. L. (2004). An interface of the twelve-step theory and Afrocentric theory for the treatment of substance abuse in African Americans. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Richards, P. S., Hardman, R. K., & Berrett, M. E. (2007). Twelve-Step Groups for Patients With Eating Disorders. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Roehe, M. V. (2004). Religious experience in self-help groups: The Neurotics Anonymous example: Psicologia em Estudo Vol 9(3) Sep-Dec 2004, 399-407. *Ronel, N., & Libman, G. (2003). Eating disorders and recovery: Lessons from Overeaters Anonymous: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 31(2) Sum 2003, 155-171. *Rossol, J. (2001). The medicalization of deviance as an interactive achievement: The construction of compulsive gambling: Symbolic Interaction Vol 24(3) 2001, 315-341. *Rychtarik, R. G., & McGillicuddy, N. B. (2005). Coping Skills Training and 12-Step Facilitation for Women Whose Partner Has Alcoholism: Effects on Depression, the Partner's Drinking, and Partner Physical Violence: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 73(2) Apr 2005, 249-261. *Saarnio, P., & Knuuttila, V. (2003). A study of risk factors in dropping out from inpatient treatment of substance abuse: Journal of Substance Use Vol 8(1) Apr 2003, 33-38. *Salyers, K. M. (2001). The capacity to change in an Appalachian 12-step recovery community. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sandoz, C. J. (1999). The spiritual experience in recovery: A closer look: Journal of Ministry in Addiction & Recovery Vol 6(2) 1999, 53-59. *Saulnier, C. F. (1996). Images of the twelve-step model, and sex and love addiction in an alcohol intervention group for Black women: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 26(1) Win 1996, 95-123. *Schneider, J. P., & Schneider, B. H. (1996). Couple recovery from sexual addiction/coaddiction: Results of a survey of 88 marriages: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 3(2) 1996, 111-126. *Schwartz, M. B. (1996). Towards a theory of client-treatment matching for obesity: A study of participants in Overeaters Anonymous and Jenny Craig. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sharma, M. (2005). Book Review: Exploring the spiritual experience in the 12-step program of Alcoholics Anonymous Spiritus contra spiritum: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 49(2) Jun 2005, 85-87. *Sheehan, T. (2004). Twelve Step Facilitation: A Necessary Treatment for Offenders: Journal of Forensic Psychology Practice Vol 4(3) 2004, 71-81. *Sheehan, T., & Owen, P. (1999). The disease model. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Sias, S. M., & Goodwin, L. R., Jr. (2007). Students' reactions to attending 12-step meetings: Implications for counselor education: Journal of Addictions & Offender Counseling Vol 27(2) Apr 2007, 113-126. *Simkin, D. R. (1996). Twelve-step treatment from a development perspective: Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 5(1) Jan 1996, 165-175. *Slaby, A. E. (2002). Inpatient groups and partial hospitalization. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Sloan, H. P. I. (1999). God imagery and emergent spirituality in early recovery from chemical dependency: Ana-Maria Rizzuto and the Alcoholics Anonymous Twelve Steps. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Spears, G. E. (2000). An historical and theological analysis of the Twelve-Step process of human recovery. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Spiegel, B. R. (2005). The use of the 12 steps of the anonymous program to heal trauma: Journal of Social Work Practice in the Addictions Vol 5(3) 2005, 103-105. *Spiegel, B. R., & Fewell, C. H. (2004). 12-Step Programs as a Treatment Modality. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Stephenson, G. M., & Zygouris, N. (2007). Effects of self reflection on engagement in a 12-step addiction treatment programme: A linguistic analysis of diary entries: Addictive Behaviors Vol 32(2) Feb 2007, 416-424. *Stiles, S. (2001). A psychological study of addicts/alcoholics in twelve-step programs with possible underlying DSM-IV Axis I and Axis II disorders as measured by the Millon Clinical Multiaxial Inventory-III. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Straussner, S. L. A., & Spiegel, B. R. (1996). An analysis of 12-step programs for substance abusers from a developmental perspective: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 24(3) Fal 1996, 299-309. *Swora, M. G. (2004). The rhetoric of transformation in the healing of alcoholism: The twelve steps of Alcoholics Anonymous: Mental Health, Religion & Culture Vol 7(3) Sep 2004, 187-209. *Tangenberg, K. M. (2005). Twelve-Step Programs and Faith-Based Recovery: Research Controversies, Provider Perspectives, and Practice Implications. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Social Work Practice Press. *Tavares Rodrigues, J., & Pinto de Almeida, L. (2002). Freedom and compulsion: An analysis of twelve steps programming of Alcoholics Anonymous: Psicologia em Estudo Vol 7(1) 2002, 113-120. *Tessina, T. B. (2001). The real 13th step: Discovering confidence, self reliance, and independence beyond the twelve-step programs (rev. ed.). Franklin Lakes, NJ: Career Press. *Thevos, A. K., Roberts, J. S., Thomas, S. E., & Randall, C. L. (2000). Cognitive behavioral therapy delays relapse in female socially phobic alcoholics: Addictive Behaviors Vol 25(3) May-Jun 2000, 333-345. *Thevos, A. K., Thomas, S. E., & Randall, C. L. (2001). Social support in alcohol dependence and social phobia: Treatment comparisons: Research on Social Work Practice Vol 11(4) Jul 2001, 458-472. *Timko, C., Billow, R., & DeBenedetti, A. (2006). Determinants of 12-step group affiliation and moderators of the affiliation-abstinence relationship: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 83(2) Aug 2006, 111-121. *Timko, C., & Debenedetti, A. (2007). A randomized controlled trial of intensive referral to 12-step self-help groups: One-year outcomes: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 90(2-3) Oct 2007, 270-279. *Timko, C., DeBenedetti, A., & Billow, R. (2006). Intensive referral to 12-Step self-help groups and 6-month substance use disorder outcomes: Addiction Vol 101(5) May 2006, 678-688. *Tonigan, J. S., Bogenschutz, M. P., & Miller, W. R. (2006). Is alcoholism typology a predictor of both Alcoholics Anonymous affiliation and disaffiliation after treatment? : Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 30(4) Jun 2006, 323-330. *Tonigan, J. S., Toscova, R. T., & Connors, G. J. (1999). Spirituality and the 12-step programs: A guide for clinicians. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Toumbourou, J. W., Hamilton, M., U'Ren, A., Stevens-Jones, P., & Storey, G. (2002). Narcotics Anonymous participation and changes in substance use and social support: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 23(1) Jul 2002, 61-66. *Turnbull, L. (1997). Narcissism and the potential for self-transformation in the Twelve Steps: Health: An Interdisciplinary Journal for the Social Study of Health, Illness and Medicine Vol 1(2) Apr 1997, 149-165. *Vaughn, C., & Long, W. (2001). Adolescent addiction and recovery: A study in extremes. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Villanueva, M., Tonigan, J. S., & Miller, W. R. (2007). Response of Native American clients to three treatment methods for alcohol dependence: Journal of Ethnicity in Substance Abuse Vol 6(2) 2007, 41-48. *Vogel, H. S., Knight, E., Laudet, A. B., & Magura, S. (1998). Double trouble in recovery: Self-help for people with dual diagnoses: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 21(4) Spr 1998, 356-364. *Vowels, Y. M. (1995). Toward a third wave feminist revolution: Feminists, Buddhists, and 12 Step practitioners encountering difference. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Walker, C. A. (2004). Treating chemical dependency using the 12-steps, buddhism, and complementary therapies. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wallace, J. (1999). The twelve-step recovery approach. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Wallace, J. (2003). Theory of 12-step-oriented treatment. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Washington, F. A. (2006). The relationship among rumination and distraction in pathological gamblers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Weegmann, M. (2004). Alcoholics Anonymous: A Group-Analytic View of Fellowship Organizations: Group Analysis Vol 37(2) Jun 2004, 243-258. *Weiss, R. D., Griffin, M. L., Gallop, R. J., Najavits, L. M., Frank, A., Crits-Christoph, P., et al. (2005). The effect of 12-step self-help group attendance and participation on drug use outcomes among cocaine-dependent patients: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 77(2) Feb 2005, 177-184. *Westphal, J. R. (2006). Review of Clinician's Guide to Substance Abuse: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 15(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 111-112. *White, J. E. (1999). An analytical study on treating drug and alcohol addiction: Evaluating alternative recovery protocols. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *White, J. M. (1998). Psychosocial correlates of 12-step-based recovery from substance abuse. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *White, W. (2007). Review of The Lois Wilson Story: When Love is not Enough: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 24(4) 2007, 159-162. *Wilson, K. G., Hayes, S. C., & Byrd, M. R. (2000). Exploring compatibilities between Acceptance and Commitment Therapy and 12-step treatment for substance abuse: Journal of Rational-Emotive & Cognitive Behavior Therapy Vol 18(4) Win 2000, 209-234. *Winters, K. C., Stinchfield, R. D., Opland, E., Weller, C., & Latimer, W. W. (2000). The effectiveness of the Minnesota Model approach in the treatment of adolescent drug abusers: Addiction Vol 95(4) Apr 2000, 601-612. *Winzelberg, A., & Humphreys, K. (1999). Should patients' religiosity influence clinicians' referral to 12-step self-help groups? Evidence from a study of 3,018 male substance abuse patients: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 67(5) Oct 1999, 790-794. *Witbrodt, J., & Kaskutas, L. A. (2005). Does diagnosis matter? Differential effects of 12-step participation and social networks on abstinence: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 31(4) 2005, 685-707. *Wolfe, D. B. (1997). The turning point in committing to a twelve step recovery program for sexual addiction: Is there a spiritual awakening experience? A phenomenological study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Young-Hall, G. B. (2001). The addiction recovery experience: Transition to a satisfying sense of meaning-in-life. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Zajdow, G. (1998). Civil society, social capital and the Twelve Step group: Community, Work & Family Vol 1(1) Apr 1998, 79-89. *Zemore, S. E. (2007). A role for spiritual change in the benefits of 12-step involvement: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 31(Suppl 3) Oct 2007, 76S-79S. *Zemore, S. E., Kaskutas, L. A., & Ammon, L. N. (2004). In 12-step groups, helping helps the helper: Addiction Vol 99(8) Aug 2004, 1015-1023. *Ziegler, P. P. (2000). Treating gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgender professionals with addictive disease. New York, NY: Haworth Press. Category:Addiction and substance abuse organizations Category:Alcohol abuse Category:Drug rehabilitation Category:Twelve-step programs Category:Spirituality Category:Public health Category:Social work Category:Support groups